


For Everything You've Done

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [4]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When Christie is truly desperate, she comes to Helena Douglas, of all people, for a loan.And sure...Helena is happy to help her old rival out, but she isn't going to pass up this opportunity to treat Christie like the whore she is. If that sinister slut wants money, she's going to have to EARN it.





	For Everything You've Done

For Everything You’ve Done  
Helena & Christie

“What’s that? Uncomfortable?” Helena lifted a brow, and delicately folded her arms across her chest. “Good. I like you that way, so get used to it.”

There were few women as elegant as Helena Douglas. Beautiful, refined, she had a way of looking like a million dollars whether she was in a priceless opera replica outfit, off the shelf silk and lace, or at that current moment - the leather of a dominatrix. Thigh high black boots, gloves that ran to the centers of her biceps, a corset that elevated her bust to put it on display, and of course...a whip fiercely gripped within her fist. She was dressed not to impress, but to punish, and her target for the evening deserved it enormously.

A sudden lash of the whip came, and the soft leather cracked against the bare, exposed ass of Christie. A bright red welt came as the bound bitch screamed into her ball gag, fists tightening and her eyes opening wider as she realized just what she had gotten herself into. Helena was a practiced hand that wouldn’t leave any permanent damage to her well-sculpted rump, but...she was in for one long, rough evening.

“I’m impressed with you, Christie. Truly. You’re growing up.” Helena mused aloud, walking across the cold floor of her dungeon, pacing around the naked and bound woman below her. Christie was forced to her knees and her forearms, a block of wood underneath her belly to ensure that her rump was lifted. Shackles at her ankles and wrists kept her in place, and her breasts were tugged to the ground by virtue of heavy clamps clipped to each of her nipples. The words of praise Helena offered gave Christie little comfort in her current position, partly thanks to the fact that each one was mocking and dominant. “There was a time when if you needed money that badly, you’d try to steal it from me...or simply kill me. But this? This was a treat.”

Slowly, Helena brought herself down to a single knee, and with one hand dipped her fingers underneath Christie’s chin to lift her head forward. The other hand brought her whip’s handle free and teased it across Christie’s cheeks - nudging her nose and drawing a line down the ball gag-spread lips. Christie, burning with rage and regret, glared with moist eyes as she continued to endure.

“To have you come to me asking for a loan...and agreeing to anything I desired in return…” Helena’s hand lifted to just above her lips, and she rocked back with a haughty, sophisticated laugh. “Oh ho ho ho ho! Such a delicious arrangement for us both. Let’s get back to it, hmm?”

And with that, Helena rose to her heels once more, and Christie could hear the crack of the whip as the blonde she had spent years tormenting prepared it once more. Lashing out and then back in, the soft tip of the whip crashed against her ass again and again, and each time the red welts grew while Christie’s nethers tingled with abused delight. She was bound. She was helpless. She was at the mercy of a woman that she had tried to kill countless times in the past.

And, beyond every bit of common sense inside of Christie...she was loving this.

Two hours later, and she remained chained up. Raw, sore, quivering, and with senses reeling like she never imagined. Christie’s fit and flawless figure had seen better days - from the welts on her rump to the dried wax on her back, from the scuff marks on her knees to the ache in her nipples. At that point so deep into the delightful abuse she was stuffed to the breaking point with toys, a buzzing set of balls connected to a string were wedged deep into her ass, and her lower half had been forced down to take a massive dildo - almost a full long and with a wild girth - into her pussy down to the hilt. One of her eyes wouldn’t stop twitching, every breath she took reminded her of the lewd submissive she had given, and when Helena finally stepped in front of her again Christie looked up with spit oozing from the sides of the ball gag.

“...whore.” Helena clicked her tongue, and lifted Christie’s chin with the toe of one of her boots. A sudden and sharp purse of the opera singer’s lips brought a wad of spit against Christie’s cheek, and the submissive flinched and convulsed, violently trembling in what was an unexpected peak. “I suppose we’ve finally found a use for you, Christie. Took us long enough, hmm?”

And with that, Helena spun idly on a heel, moving towards the steps leading out of her dungeon. Christie would have her money in the morning...but only after she enjoyed the hospitality of the woman she once hated most in all the world. Chained in the basement, stuffed with toys, and with Helena’s spit slowly sliding down her face.

And Christie, even once she had her money, wouldn’t want to leave.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
